infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aora
The home of Aorans and the original world from which the Metajin species stems from, the history of this world is steeped in legend and magic. As the original home to the gods, the land and air is seeped with power and offers a rich world for the strange animals and people that inhabit it. __TOC__ History 'First Age' Created by the Titans who were in need of a home, Aora was the first world to be brought into existance. Through a war it was taken by the gods, who had longed for their own domains and claims to power. The conflict between the two generations of deities caused sever damage to Aora, the lands now unappealing and devoid of beauty. When the first race of mortals, Metajin, were created the gods gifted the world to them in hopes that they might find it useful and perhaps even restore it to its former beauty. 'Second Age' Together with the assistance and support of the gods, the metajin spread across Aora and healed the injured world. It took many, many years in which the metajin spread across the globe, exploring and building everywhere they went. With a youthful hunger and vigor, they built their society as villages turned to towns, which turned to gleaming cities. A culture of education and curiosity flourished, largely guided by several prevailing gods. Of these gods, Caelra held a particular interest and encouraged the young species to push their limits. Finally, in time, Aora had largely recovered from the wounds of the war. All unknowns became known, all areas of the world found and documented, and the spirit of the people became restless. Their cities still growing in numbers, new generations of mortals were to come and would need to find purpose. Seeing this and hearing the prayers of the people, Caelra was filled with concern. Not wishing for a repeat of the past, they together with the rest of the gods decided to gift Aora to the favored metajin. The gods themselves would move to their new home, to the realm of Yulpom, separated but still connected to the First World. Some gods, eager to customize and create their own worlds to cultivate, would go forth and craft such places in their own name to create their own idealized homes. These worlds would be accessible to the uneasy metajin as a gift, filled with new adventure and even other mortals which the metajin might share their knowledge and existence with. Caelra themselves granted the gift, allowing the metajin to transcend the dimensional barriers which previously might only yield to immortals, an activity that the metajin in time came to know as Jumping. And so, the gods left the mortals and fulfilled their promises, creating numerous new worlds which remained open to their favored mortals. Satisfied that their children were happy, Caelra turned their full attention to the management of the gods and to Olempa, assisting in the creation of new worlds and organization of gods so that their future generations might also find a purpose and home. The years progressed with the Gods becoming further and further entangled within their own politics and concerns of their home and new creation. Their influence faded somewhat among the mortal plane, and as the years passed, the gods and their teachings were forgotten and twisted. The metajin, once a peaceful and exploration species, turned to the ways of expansion and conquest. Those sentient species who were discovered among other worlds were either enslaved or killed, their natural resources consumed in order to fuel the metajin war machine. Extensive technology was developed by the metajin's brightest that were, in turn, used to create massive cities and terrible weapons of power. When the god Caelra returned to witness all their children had done, they were filled with rage and disgust at the vile actions of their children who had strayed so far from their teachings. With a heavy heart, bitterly Caelra conjured a terrible plague to drive the metajin from their gleaming cities and stolen lands. In a matter of days, the metajin's numbers dwindled swiftly as the plague ravaged through them, forcing them to retreat and run back to their original home, Aora. Finding shelter in their capital city of Athens, the end appeared near as the plague cornered them and would soon destroy them all. At last, as Caelra returned to their children to witness all they have achieved, the god was filled with disgust and rage to witness their children rebelling against all they had taught. Bitterly, Caelra sent out a great disaster which drove the metajin from their gleaming cities in droves, as their numbers dwindled and were slaughtered. Before they were altogether eradicated, a Metajin child begged for her people to be given another chance and Caelra's wrath dwindled. A dynasty was created with the child as the head, with new laws placed to restrict Metajin actions and avoid such a catastrophe from occurring again. There were those that survived who refused to abide by Caelra's teachings and the suddenly enforced monarchy, angry that their people were folding to the whim of another so easily. These few were gathered together and expelled from Aora, forever banished into the empty Void, a fate that was thought to ensure death. 'Third Age' For millenniums, there was peace upon Aora as the horrors of the past began to fade. The royal family that stemmed forth from the single child has continued to rule with a firm but just hand, overseeing the different regions and the people within them abided by the Three Laws set in place by their caretaker Caelra. It was only after several generations of Metajin had passed before the first sightings of Umbrants were reported. Outlaws and bandits, Umbrants quickly spread word of their origins as descendants of the original colony expelled into the Void. Thought to be dead, they survived only by striking a bargain with the weakened Titan Chaos and gaining new powers which had never before been seen. Known by their red eyes, the Umbrants moved swiftly under a warlord to take back the worlds that had been so unfairly stolen from them. In the end, their efforts were fruitless as their base was destroyed, their leader captured, and their forces dissipated. Their threat has dwindled with no clear leader, but their war is far from over. Society There is a large amount of cultural diversity among the residents of Aora, due to differences in region and species. Metajin largely outnumber Togi and so their population is far more prominant in major cities and towns, shaping the world and it's policies. That isn't to say though that Togi are without culture, as even though somewhat subtle their own is rich in lore and has influence in the world. 'Technology' The technology of Aora is advanced and developed in a very unique way, in which it uses raw magical power as a source of energy to operate. In this way, technology and magic have blended seamlessly and become perfectly common in every home. This came about from the Magical Revolution where Mogi came forth with new ideas and inventions that completely changed the modern household and opened the way to previously unheard of possibilities. 'Government' Each region of Aora has their own independant system governments that are structured according to the regions' local customs and culture. For international dealings, such as treaties, trading, disputes between the regions, the highter authority of the Royal Family steps in and oversees the proceedures as a nutral party to ensure things go smoothly. If any citizen of Aora breaks the binding laws of their species, the Royal Family are the ones who decide upon level of guilt and punishment, and any further course of action. A semi-annual gathering between the heads of the regions and the Queen occur, where the leaders come forward to present their cases and ask for favors and advice from the Queen. A clause structured into their system is alloted to the Queen, giving her the right to override the decisions of any country's leader. This is rarely used and is utilized only in the most dire situations, and in the best interest of the region to avoid corruption from the leader. 'Language' There are several different languages used by Metajin depending upon region, which in itself may have varying dialects. This doesn't stand as a barrier though, as a user-friendly spell is widely known to all Metajin which allows them to absorb language with a single touch. True Tongue is used when for some reason the spell is not an option or when a show of trust is needed, and it is also commonly used in international affairs as a show of faith. 'Religion' Caelranity is very prominant across Aora due to a deep history involving the deitity, such as the gifting of the Source and the mercy after the Consumption. The High Order and Church promote the spread and teaching of the religion, but it is in no way enforced. Metajin are actively allowed to freely express their own religious viewpoints and worship whomever they wish, as long as their beliefs don't cross the threshold of law. Geography HomeWorld is made up of three large continents, followed by two much smaller but very populated island continents. Crete The largest of the island regions, Crete hosts an extraordinary number of Metajin within its large cities. Acting as a cultural hub to Aora, it has gained this role largely due to the world capital Athens being placed at its center. The leading body of Metajin kind, the High Order, operated from this city and holds massive influence over all other regions. Many businesses and markets prosper here due to its convenient location as goods flow in and out from all surrounding regions. The Metajin of Crete are some of the most balanced, as basic schooling and training is provided to the public. The influence of the Caelran Church is prominent here as its morals and teachings have bled into the general public of Crete and therefor the religion has grown varying degrees of dominion in other regions. The weather of the region remains very mild and stable year-round, with the cluttered masses of cities at its center gathering slightly more heat than the more rural outskirts of the island. Paros The smaller of the two island regions, the hot and humid Paros has become the go-to location for Metajin who desire a vacation from their stress and worries. As a result of the many tourists that frequent its shores, the sandy outer land of Paros is littered with resorts and beach homes. Further inland the land becomes far more natural as trees, fruits, and small animals can be found. Native "exotic" brightly colored fish and animals populate the land and sea, as the unique and surplus sea-life fuels the fishing industry. The Metajin who populate Paros are very connected to their heritage and are known for having a strong affinity to gods and magic. Macris A large and varied region, Macris dominates the eastern half of Aora with its size. With mildly varying climates, a majority of the land manages to remain lush and green as it creates an ideal environment for lifestyles and businesses that revolve around natural resources, making Macris Aora's strongest agricultural asset. Large animals are known to frequent this region and are more commonly refered to as "monsters", as "monster trainers" partake in the training and trading of them for meat and manual labor. The Metajin of Macris, known as Macrans, are typically physically stronger and more adept then their fellow races as more stress is placed upon training the body rather than the mind. Ikaria To the west is the region known as Ikaria. A more barren landscape then its sibling regions, what Ikaria lacks in greenery it makes up for in mystery and adventure. Due to the shifting sands of its deserts that are in constant flux, lost cities from the Metajin past are unearthed to only be swallowed again and lost once more in a process that takes mere hours. Brave adventurers and excavators plunge these structures in search of hidden wealth and history, but risk being burried alive to do so. The cities of this region are not convential and are built to stand a constant barage of the elements as they use unique methods such as magical shields and carving entire cities into protective curves of cliffs. The capital Kirkos is placed into the floating Agious Cliffs and houses some of Aora's most brilliant thinkers inside its colleges. As one of the only regions to provide such higher education within its cities, many Metajin frequent the establishments in order to train both mind and body as ancient fighting styles are passed on to those who seek them. Ikaria's markets consist of spices, minerals, artifacts, and information. Sporades The frozen northern land of Sporades is wrapped in mystery, much like the Metajin that inhabit it. Scattered islands are connected together by large masses of ice to lock them into a single continent, allowing for travel between them during the colder seasons when the ice is thicker. As the region stretches eastward, white capped mountains can be seen jutting forth from the earth like a giant beasts teeth. Some species of animals can survive in these conditions, as the beast spourting thick padded bodies or carefully arranged layers of fur to conserve heat and energy. The culture of Sporads are largely undocumented as they are a private people. However, it is known that they teach their young by word of mouth and seem to be mildly tribal as the nomadic Metajin follow certain animals for their meat and furs. Demography Metajin The dominant species of the planet, Metajin have crafted an advanced civilization over thousands of years. Many of the cities and villages that dot the landscapes have been crafted by their hands and their policies create the laws that affect all citizens. Though their past is littered with violence and conquest, they have seen reformed and are now merely explorers and observers to other worlds. Togi A younger species than their counterpart, Togi were created after the Consumption by Caelra to keep a watchful eye on the Metajin. Since then, Togi and their relationship with Metajin has grown and adapted. Bright, resourceful, and efficient the Togi have contributed much to society and changed the face of Aora through the Magical Revolution. Category:Worlds Category:Locations Category:Finished